


Same Time Different People

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: What if instead of Aziraphale and Crowley being in the Garden that day guarding and tempting. It was Michael and Hastur. The two right hands. Michael would be guarding the garden when the frog would come to see her after the humans left. This is the story of them. Instead of Crowley and Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Michael (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Crowley & Hastur (Good Omens), Gabriel & Michael & Sandalphon & Uriel (Good Omens), God & Michael (Good Omens), Hastur/Michael (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. First Meeting

Michael was standing on the wall as she watched Adam and Eve leave. She was upset. She couldn't help but be that. She gave up her spear and lied to the Almighty about it. She was disappointed in herself for that. But she wasn't going to dwell on it for a long time. She was shaking as she stood there though. She feared what the Almighty would do to her. If the Almighty ever found out about this. She looked at the horizon. She stared at it for a while. But someone was behind her. The creature that tempted Adam and Eve. A young frog named Hastur. He wasn't exactly a frog. But a demon that can change into a frog. Hastur noticed Michael wasn't moving around the wall anymore. He was worried that something was wrong with her. He was worried that she could be panicking about what she just did. Lying to God wasn't easy. So he knew an angel lying to someone would need comfort. He hopped over to her worried that she might do something dangerous.

Once Hastur got onto the wall he went over to her. He croaked so that he can get her attention. Michael snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the croak of the frog beside her feet. She looked at him curiously. " Hey are you alright? That all went down like a lead balloon." Hastur said wondering if she is okay. Michael smiled and wiped her tears away. She didn't realized she had been crying. She looked at the frog with a smile still on her face. " I guess it did. I'm sorry I'm a bit curious frogs don't talk." Michael said trying to be polite about it. Hastur just giggled as he turned back to his human form. " No they don't." He said once he was back to normal. Michael got scared but she needed to be brave. This demon couldn't be that dangerous. She giggled at his answer. She liked it. It was funny and calming. Like he wanted to be her friend. She hasn't had a friend in a long time. Well a friend that wasn't another arch angel just like her. She just wanted friends who were different from that. They both stood on the wall and watched Adam and Eve fight off a lion.

Then Hastur decided to speak up. He noticed she didn't have her spear. Which was new to Hastur. As Michael had with her all the time up until now. She always had it as she was guarding the eastern gate of Eden. He looked at her ready to say this. " Didn't you have a thunder spear?" Hastur asked wondering where she left it. " A what?" Michael said trying to play dumb. As the Almighty was always watching her. As she was the closest tier besides the angels. Which were above her and her brothers and sisters. " Yes you did it created thunder just like the clouds above us." Hastur said knowing it did. Michael was getting nervous. She just had to let it out. It would destroy her if it didn't. She didn't care if the Almighty heard her she needed to get it off her chest. " I gave it away!" Michael yelled wanting to get it out. She cover her mouth after that still scared that the Almighty could find out. " You what?" Hastur asked wondering if he heard her right. " I gave it away. They were going to go out there. Into a dangerous and cruel world. I couldn't let them go unprotected so I gave it to the humans." Michael said hoping she did the right thing by doing that. Hastur smiled and felt his heart beat fast. He couldn't believe it. Someone cared that much about something or someone insufficient to their kind. Especially to angels. Michael was starting to panic again. " You did the right thing. They wouldn't be able to survive without what you did. They are in the world's hands now. But they have help from you. Be proud of that." Hastur said wanting her to know what she did was good. Michael smiled and understood that she was happy that he thought so. " Thank you um." Michael said wondering about his name. Hastur smiled and decided it was a good idea to tell her. " Hastur. It's nice to meet you." Hastur said happy to meet her. " I'm Michael. It's nice to meet you too." Michael said happy to meet him.

After that they heard thunder. From below and above. They looked at the two humans first. They had killed the lion by stabbing him. Which caused some thunder to come from the spear. Michael smiled happy that it happened. She was proud of them. After looking at them for a few minutes they looked at the sky. Dark grey clouds had rolled in while she was talking with Hastur. She knew what this was about. The Almighty and some of the other angels had made something called rain. But this wasn't a normal rain shower. This was a thunder storm. Something her and her brother Gabriel had helped make. She was scared that Hastur would be in danger by this as Gabriel would probably hurt him. She decided to cover him with her wing. She lifted one wing from behind her back and put it over Hastur's head. Hastur moved closer to her. They looked at each other as a silent thank you and watched as the rain fell.


	2. Flooding and Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Hastur meet again during the animal rescuing at the Noah's Arc. Michael and him talk about what this is for and they decide to work together from there.

Michael was standing in line watching as the animals were put into the arc. She knew this was for the best. Humans have been being mean and rude to each other for a while now. The Almighty was fixing it now. As it needed to be. Deep down Michael didn't agree with her mother doing this to the humans she has been protecting for a century now. But she wasn't going to argue with the Almighty and her siblings in Heaven. So she stayed on Earth and helped Noah with the plan. She wasn't going to be selfish about this and try to be happy and nice about the whole situation. Even if it was hurting her heart and mind. She would go through with their plans and not argue. Not that her brother Gabriel or their mother would listen to her opinions. They haven't since their brother fell and she cried for a very very long time after. It's been so hard to be in Heaven since then. She still cries about it now as she thinks about it. She was thinking about it when she was surprised by someone and she had started crying when she was lost in her thoughts.

Hastur had noticed Michael was standing there when walked by. He decided he needed to be there with her. Just to say hello and to survive this flood. As his wings still burned from his fell a hundred years ago now. He went over to her hope she was okay. They haven't seen each other since they both left the Garden so long ago. But at least they were happy about this. Seeing her again was a dream come true to him now. Since he liked Michael. They stayed in the Garden for five years until they both left. So they got to know each other a bit. They didn't go into their pasts too much. As they didn't want to know all of that about each other yet. But at least they would be happy knowing each other this much so far. Once Hastur got over to Michael he tapped her shoulder. Michael jumped in surprise. The tap on her shoulder startled her. But she was fine with it. She wiped her tears away not wanting whoever tapped on her shoulder to see her crying. She turned around once she was done wiping her tears away. She needed to be strong. She kept reminding herself. " Um Michael are you okay?" Hastur asked wondering if she was fine. " Oh yes. I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry about me darling." Michael said knowing she'll be okay. Hastur knew she was lying. But pushing it would hurt her and he didn't want to hurt her. He cared about Michael too much to do that. " Alright then. So what's going on here. Why is everyone here? Why are animals going into the boat? What's going on?" Hastur asked wondering so many things at the moment. Michael was a little overwhelmed by all of these questions. A lot of questions did that to her. But she was going to answer since she doubts the upstairs talks with the downstairs at all these days. Since they haven't really has the time to do so. Since they've had to deal with the hatred of the humans to one another for the past century now. So Michael took a deep breath and let it out after a few minutes to prepare herself to answer his questions.

Then Michael smiled ready to answer her friends questions. " To answer your questions Hastur dear what's going on is that the Almighty has had enough of how the humans have been treating each other lately. So she's punishing them with a flood. Only a couple are being saved. Along with a pair of animals so they can reproduce and repopulate their species. What's going on is that were getting the animals aboard the boat. For me I'm sneaking on as I've been sent to help Noah and his family through this struggle. I know that it's a bit much but I'm sure this will do some good. Restarting the world will be good for everyone." Michael explained trying her best to make sense of the situation for Hastur the best way she can. She knew demons can still feel things. Hastur could still feel things for people animals or objects. So he might understand. Hastur got worried about this plan. The Almighty for everything she has done and has created was going to kill of most of her creations for a fresh start. She was going to kill kids. Kids that are young and haven't gotten to experience life yet. Kids that were innocent in all of this and the adults needed to be punished for this doing. Not the kids who were looking up to them. Hastur was horrified by what he was thinking right now. Michael could see that. She was worried that it could cause her some problems at the moment. So she needed to calm her friend down. " Hastur don't get mad. It's for the best you know it's for the best." Michael said trying to be calm about this situation and plan that she is trying to support right now. Even if the plan was bad and mean. But she had to follow Heaven's plans. No matter how much she hated it. Hastur looked at her mad that she agrees with this plan and she didn't look into this plan more and tried to disagree with it. " Yet you didn't disagree with them. You accepted your role as an archangel protecting humans down here while they plan this all out and decide how to handle humanities problem of the kindness they need to show. Michael there are other ways to fix that than using a flood. You don't think history isn't going to repeat itself and come back to bite humanity in the butt for the same thing again and again. Michael whatever the Almighty puts down as peace and to never do this again. It won't stick. She might not flood the world again. But that doesn't mean she won't do something else to get them to do what she wants. What makes you think this is a good idea?" Hastur said knowing he was right and this was a plan with a loop hole on humanities part. He hoped Michael knew that things will repeat again. He knew Michael. She was a smart girl and angel. One of the smartest of her kind. She wasn't gonna agree with them for no reason. He knew this. But there was some reason she was agreeing with them. And he knew there was.

That's when Michael took his hand. She had an idea but wouldn't tell Hastur about it just yet. He was mad at her right now. She had to explain her feelings on the plan before Hastur got out of hand and cause a scene. Which would be bad for them. Hastur looked at her wondering why she had grabbed his hand. She cleared her throat knowing that she needs to say this right now. " I don't agree with what they are doing. I'll tell you that. But it's for the best. What can I say when I won't be heard by them? Even if I was being listened to by them they would never say not to do their plans. I know this. I've done it before. They never listened and they won't. But I'll deal with it because their my family." Michael said knowing they are. She has to deal with them. She couldn't just pull away without falling and becoming a demon. So she just has to wait it out. Wait for a chance to leave her family behind and live a peaceful life on Earth. Hastur was surprised by this answer. Michael was doing her best to be heard by them. But she was never heard and she never spoke up now. That's what he got from that. He decided to change the subject and just look around for something else to talk about. As he was looking he saw something interesting happening. A unicorn had ran off not wanting to be trapped in a boat for who knows how long. " Hey! One of the unicorns are running running away sir!" Hastur yelled worried about that. Unicorn was running too fast for the man though and couldn't grab him in time. Michael noticed and sighed. She quite enjoyed the unicorns. They were beautiful creatures and now they will die off. Hastur noticed but he was afraid that if he went after the unicorn he would get yelled at. Like it was apart of the Almighty's plan. But he just stayed with Michael. Hopefully this wouldn't go bad for the both of them.


End file.
